


Sterek Kinkmas 2020

by notyourtipicalauthor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anonymous Sex, Ass Play, Begging, Biting, Blood Kink, Body Worship, Bondage, Boypussy, Breeding, Bukkake, Camboys, Cameras, Car Sex, Caught in the Act, Cheating, Choking, Classroom Sex, Collars, Come Inflation, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Electro play, Exhibitionism, Food Sex, Formal Attire, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Kinkmas, Knotting, M/M, Master/Slave, Mating, Mind Control, Mirror Sex, Monster sex, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Puppy Play, Riding, Roleplay, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Spanking, Spit Kink, Sterek Kinkmas 2020, Thongs - Freeform, Threesome, Uniform Kink, Voyeurism, Watersports, ass worship, non-con, striptease, stuck in wall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourtipicalauthor/pseuds/notyourtipicalauthor
Summary: There are 32 days of kinky prompts available to explore. Let your creativity run wild & bring some festive fun to the Sterek Fandom as we close out the year of 2020!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Sterek Kinkmas 2020

PROMPTS:  
Dec. 1: Sex Pollen/Somnophilia

Dec. 2: Mating/Exhibitionism

Dec. 3: Hypnotism/Caught in the Act

Dec. 4: Strip Tease/Dirty Talk

Dec. 5: Puppy Play/Phone Sex

Dec. 6: Cheating/Uniform Kink

Dec. 7: Mutual Masturbation/Biting

Dec. 8: Overstimulation/Food Sex

Dec. 9: Gloryhole/Electro Play

Dec. 10: Body Worship/Bukkake

Dec. 11: Threesomes/Humiliation

Dec. 12: Sex Toys/Formal Attire

Dec. 13: Double Penetration/Bondage

Dec. 14: Mirror Sex/Knotting

Dec. 15: Spit Kink/Roleplay

Dec. 16: Blood Kink/Fingering

Dec. 17: Voyeurism/Watersports

Dec. 18: Cuckholding/Size Difference

Dec. 19: Gangbang/Shower Sex

Dec. 20: Alpha-Omega/Boypussy

Dec. 21: Car Sex/Non-Con

Dec. 22: Stuck in Wall/Collars

Dec. 23: Breeding/Master-Slave

Dec. 24: Camboys/Airplane Sex

Dec. 25: Cum Inflation/Riding

Dec. 26: Spanking/Begging

Dec. 27: Anonymous Hookups/Choking

Dec. 28: Mind Control/Daddy Kink

Dec. 29: Ass Worship/Size Kink

Dec. 30: Thongs/Nipple Play

Dec. 31: Cameras/Classroom Sex

Jan. 1: (Bonus Day): Drunk Sex/Monster Sex


End file.
